When administering certain medications, it is sometimes necessary to inject sequentially two fluids into a patient. For example, during chemotherapy, small quantities of medicine are administered, usually through an intravenous catheter (i.e., commonly referred to as “IV,” and referred to below as an “IV”). To insure that all of the medicine reaches the patient, the medication is followed by a saline flush. The saline flush rinses any residual medicant through the IV and into the patient. Traditionally, the saline flush is administered as a separate step from the medicine. In particular, a standard single-dose syringe is used to deliver the medicine. A health care worker then, preferably, utilizes a second syringe containing the desired quantity of saline. The saline is then injected into the IV to flush the medicine into the patient. This process wastes time because it requires multiple operations, and wastes materials as it requires multiple syringes.
Various types of syringes for dispensing sequentially multiple fluid doses have been proposed to address the above problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,737 to Pizzino discloses a multiple-dose, single-barrel syringe utilizing a plurality of telescoping sections of progressively decreasing diameter. Unfortunately, the design of this syringe requires that all of its chambers be pre-loaded with fluids at the time of manufacture. In particular, the syringe incorporates a needle that extends into the barrel of the syringe to puncture a membrane to release the second fluid. The internal needle prevents the syringe from being completely closed to draw fluid into the barrel. As a result of the need to completely preload the syringe, it is necessary to stock separate syringes for each medication. Such medications are often expensive and have limited shelf life, thereby limiting the usefulness of this design.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,439,184, 4,715,854, and 5,720,731 to Wheeler, Viallancourt and Armata, respectively, disclose multiple-dose syringes with two pistons and a bypass zone. In each of these patents, a second chamber between the first and second pistons is filled and dispensed through the bypass zone, which is located on one side of the barrel wall near the injection port. Syringes with a bypass zone and multiple pistons are complicated to manufacture and require many specially designed parts. In most of the floating piston designs, the syringe must be preloaded with both fluids because the syringe cannot draw fluids or aspirate. In addition, the floating piston is subject to jamming and may thereby become difficult to depress.